galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Blueprints
Unique to Galaxy on Fire 2 are blueprints that produce a more advanced item, usually from common materials. Many can be purchased from dealers in space lounges around the galaxy, but all blueprints significant to the story are received at no cost. Manufacturing Process All blueprints owned by the player appear in the "Blueprints" tab of the "Hangar" menu. If the cargo bay has any component of a blueprint, the name of that blueprint will appear in green, indicating that production can begin/resume. Otherwise, the blueprint name appears in white text. Blueprint components can be obtained by various methods: *purchase at lounges across the galaxy, *mining from asteroids *from destroyed or EMP-disabled ships with a tractor beam. *some of the components may appear, already applied to the initial production run at a specific station when the blueprint is first provided (Khador Drive, Chromo Plasma and technically the Disruptor Laser) Once production from a blueprint has begun (when any quantity of any component is committed to the blueprint), it is tied to the station where production was started. An incomplete product cannot be moved or aborted while under production, nor can the same blueprint be used to start production at another station, until completion of the existing build for that blueprint (regardless of whether the player has taken possession of the product). The player may freely travel around the galaxy collecting components, and either bring them back to the producing station in their own cargo hold (adding them from the Blueprint screen when docked at that station), or (with the exception of volatile goods such as Red Plasma) pay a shipping fee of 200$/t to send them from any other station in the galaxy, regardless of distance. It is advised that players start production at an easily accessible station to minimize shipping fees. For example, producing Chromo Plasma is best done at where Red Plasma is readily avaliable, deep in Vossk Territory. Once all the components are added, the product is completed. *If the player is at the producing station, it is immediately transferred to the ship's cargo hold. *Otherwise, the completed product is moved to a second list at the bottom of the Blueprints screen, in addition to the normal position where another production run can begin. A special flag appears on the Map screen where a finished product is ready for pickup. The next time the player docks at that station, the product is automatically transferred to the cargo hold. Autocomplete As of V1.1.5 on GOF2 HD, a new "Autocomplete" feature has been added. Autocomplete allows you to complete any blueprint without actually finding all the resources needed. The price to autocomplete is significantly higher than the actual product so players can't abuse it. On normal and hard difficulty, the price to autocomplete ranges from 1.5 to 2 times the total sum of the average prices of the materials. On Extreme difficulty, it costs 2.5 to 3 times more. However this has the advantage of being usable at anytime. For example, if you wish to complete the Icarus Heavy AS, however, you have not obtained the blueprint of Mass Driver MD 10 (which is one of it's required components). Note that the amount of resources you already invested does not matter the price. What this means: If a blueprint needed 5 Explosives, 10 Towels, and 2 Basic Food, and Explosives cost $10/t-$16/t, Towels $2/t-$4/t, and Basic Food $1/t-$2/t, you would take the average of Explosives and mutiply by 5 = $13 * 5 = $65, then take the average of Basic Food and multiply by 2 = $1.5 *2 = $3, and then the average of Towels and multiply by 10 = $3 * 10 = $30. Then you add them all together = $65+$3+$30 = $98. For the lowest autocomplete price, multiply by 1.5 = $147 For the maximum autocomplete price, multiply by 2 = $196 (Normal/Hard) Obtaining Blueprints 13 blueprints were available in Galaxy on Fire 2, 4 were added in the Valkyrie DLC (indicated by here), and 8 were added in the Supernova DLC ( ). Most of the blueprints are purchased in the Space Lounge of the station at the indicated planet, but some are given at no cost in credits based on certain events. In the case of the Liberator, either of these methods can be chosen, allowing the player to pay a million-credit premium to obtain the weapon before the triggering event in the story line provides it at no charge. Finally, the Supernova DLC introduces the "hacking" mini-game, by which several of the late-game blueprints are secured. This table indicates how to obtain each blueprint, and an analysis of profit potential for most. : 10x Secondary Weapon blueprints produce 10 units on completion. Profit analysis based on sale of all 10 units. * These blueprints have been found in several places. This does not mean that their location is random but only that sellers can appear on one of several stations. ** Profit analysis based on 62 Void Crystals and 1 Void Essence for the cost of 5 Energy Cells. : ¶ Plasma cost based on 25t of Plasma for the expenditure of one Ion Lambda MK1 missile. Profit/t for Phoenix SIS and Fireworks skewed by counting Chromo Plasma as 1t instead of the 3668t of individual colored Plasma. : ø System not part of the Jumpgate network, reachable only via Khador Drive Minimum profit is calculated by having all ingredients bought at Loma, all shipped from another system, and the product sold at lowest price. Maximum profit assumes all ingredients purchased minimum price, all ores mined at no cost in credits, constructed with no shipping costs, and the product sold at the highest known price (typically Loma). The average profit is the arithmetic mean of these two values (computed by adding them, then dividing by two), and can be less than half of the maximum profit if the minimum is actually a loss. Category:GOF2 Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyrie Category:Supernova Category:Blueprints Category:GOF2HD Category:Kaamo